M c03s01
Text Scrivener Blooms and Luna strode side-by-side down the corridor, the walls around them slowly turning from smooth red stone to crudely-stacked black bricks, held together by soil and crumbling gray mortar. This corridor was much longer… and the further they strode down it, the more it transformed, the very atmosphere darkening and deepening even as Luna murmured in Nightmare Moon's shape, her voice echoing faintly with excitement: "The only path through the nightmare, beloved… is straight through the heart of darkness." The male nodded slowly as he looked over his shoulder, gazing at the four ivory winged unicorns that still followed them, the Moon Blessed, the dream fragments… their powerful, almost angelic servants in this twisted world inside their mixed soul. And he couldn't help but smile to himself before he looked forwards as the walls around them warped further, no longer black brick, but thick soil held up by ancient wooden rafters and netting of ivy and roots, the surfaces pulsing almost as if alive as they strode over a floor that went from tiled stone to corrupted earth, Scrivener shivering a bit as he whispered: "I'm scared of how excited I am, Luna… or shall I call you Nightmare Moon, in this blackened world? But then what does that make me?" "My husband, my pet, my devil, my monster… does such a thing as a name or title matter, in this dark dreamscape?" Luna asked softly, her eyes glowing as she glanced towards him with a slight smile, then she leaned over and kissed gently beside his jaw, and the male closed his eyes with a quiet breath, arching his back slightly and shivering in pleasure. "All that matters is that we are together, and we push forwards… together." Scrivener nodded slowly as they passed through an archway and into an enormous cavern, the male equine gazing back and forth as he licked his lips nervously and eagerly, his eyes betraying both hesitance and anticipation as they looked back and forth: chains and hooks hung from the ceiling, heavy tables, racks, and instruments that could only be meant for inflicting pain stood around the room… and at the very back, a terrible, obsidian statue stood of a draconic, snarling Tyrant Wyrm with glowing eyes, jaws open in an eternal roar, a waterfall of crimson blood and black corruption spilling into a deep basin that stood in front of it that never overflowed and swirled continuously. Luna smiled slightly, stepping past Scrivener Blooms and tilting her head back as she took a deep breath, then gazed up towards the ceiling and murmured: "Inside thee… is eons of evil, inflicted by the parasite. Corruption that has streamed through thy mind, that thou has fought so hard against… that yet part of thee strives to embrace. For reasons I understand all too well, Scrivener Blooms… as thou has said before, the tortured make the best torturers, and thou has suffered greatly… I understand all too well wishing to return that pain to those who would deserve it." Luna lowered her head, gritting her teeth for a moment as her mane sparked and shuddered, floating upwards as she whispered: "And we tainted thee. Nightmare Moon and I dragged thee down into shadow… and yes. I know. Thou had a part of thee… hidden beneath the cynic, the sarcasm, the armor, that was filled with anger and resent and hate. I remember it well, when thou almost killed Bramblethorn… how some days we wish we had allowed thee to. How some days we wish that Nightmare Moon had done worse to the 'proud' unicorn… we will never forget the treatment we received in that town, even whilst we worked so hard to save it. We will never forget how much that journey cost… "Do not be ashamed, Scrivener Blooms. This is not reality, this is only play. Thou art scared… but this is a nightmare, after all. This is our darkest nightmare, because it brings with it the darkest, sickest, most twisted delights for us both… for thee, making those suffer who have hurt thee so badly. Learning to use the evils of the Tyrant Wyrm, coached further by Nightmare Moon… and myself. For me… aye, there may be no honor in this. There may be no good in this. But I am darkness. Thou art darkness. Good intentions are what have helped pave the path to the hell we ended up in…" Luna looked up, speaking in both Nightmare Moon's voice and her own at once as she murmured: "Let our surging darkness be what brings us to paradise…" And then she smiled slowly… and Scrivener Blooms licked his lips before he gazed towards the fountain of blood, striding slowly towards it as he bowed his head, knowing what he had to do. Knowing what he had agreed to… knowing what he was even excited to do, as he rose front hoof and warped claw and rested both on either side of the terrible basin before he leaned his head forwards and sipped slowly at the crimson elixir. Memories not his own, thoughts, visions, knowledge tore through his mind as he gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut, body flexing, warping further even as he struggled to allow himself to accept even this tormented part of himself, as he breathed hard in and out before he looked up as an ivory winged unicorn stepped up to either side of him, gently grasping his shoulders… and then slowly, his eyes opened, eyes glowing as he looked over his shoulder towards where Luna was watching with both eagerness and faint sorrow, as he whispered: "Then let us begin." Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story